You smell like sunshine
by Petit97
Summary: Densi during the season 7 of NCIS LA. The steps of the IA investigation, the relationship (and if we're lucky, the box). [I do not own NCIS LA or anything related. It's all CBS] Please review; I hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1 - Active Measures

Deeks and Kensi spent a lovely morning in the beach before heading for Ops. Marty in his bike and Kensi jogging. They were working, but even then, they enjoyed every minute together. As always, many of the girls started recognizing Deeks and waved at him; he smiled and fixed his hair. Kensi made jokes, especially when the girls called him "party Deeks" but she got a little jealous to see how many women – all very beautiful – knew him. Some of the girls were playing volleyball, but the blonde with the green one caught Deeks attention; she seemed familiar in a different way. He decided not to let that bother him, but he kept his eyes wide open anyway.

Later that day, the only thing in everybody's mind was Callen's disappearance. The team was very worried, especially his partner Sam Hanna. After going through some of his contacts and putting some clues together, they realized G. was after clues to Arkady's location. Apparently, Callen didn't think he died in their last encounter in Russia and since he was the agent last chance to somehow finds his father, he wasn't ready to let any bit of a lead just go away.

As soon Sam and the other put that together, they started canvassing some locations G. might show up. Agent Hanna went by his house while Kensi and Deeks went for some field work. During the stakeout, Kensi decided to reintroduce the IA subject because that seemed like the one place Deeks wouldn't be able to run away from the conversation. Since Hetty informed them about the Internal Affairs investigation, Kensi could see in Deeks eyes how troubled he was. She didn't know it that was because he was hiding something or because he didn't know what to expect; either way, he was definitely hiding something and she was going to find out what it was!

\- Deeks, talk to me.

He noticed by her tone, that there's no way to avoid the IA conversation, so it was better to just start talking.

\- I just keep racking my brain, going over every single case I've ever worked, trying to figure out what sparked Internal Affairs. - He was looking down, almost ashamed of himself without even knowing why.

\- Well...Maybe it wasn't one of yours. - Kensi said with a soft voice, trying to comfort him.

\- What do you mean?

\- Maybe it was somebody else's case. Something that you were working on peripherally, and therefore you don't remember any of the details. - She gave him a little smile – And plus, you haven't heard from them in a month. They probably dropped it.

\- I found somebody going through my recycling bin last week.

\- Big deal. I find people going through my recycling bins all the time looking for cans and bottles. - She was worried, but wanted to look strong for him. - So what?

\- This guy was wearing a suit, driving an unmarked Crown Vic

with California Exempt plates. - His voice was cracking.

\- What?

\- Yeah.

\- Why didn't you tell me this? - She hit the wheel.

\- What? I'm telling you now. - He didn't want to make a big deal of it.

\- No. What else aren't you telling me? - Her concern was becoming anger.

\- Um, that's my point; I don't know. - He looked away to avoid eye contact. Deeks didn't wanna Kensi to see how scared he really was.

\- Deeks, this is the point where you say, "Kensi, don't worry, I-I don't

hide anything from you." So what's going on here? - She looked away, too.

After a few silent moments, Deeks bit his lips and fixed his hair before starting talking again.

\- All right, here's another one. When I was a rookie detective, they partnered me up with this guy that was old-school. I mean, like, old-school methods that weren't exactly… in keeping with department policy.

\- Such as? - Kensi looked back at him with a very serious look on her face. She wasn't liking where that conversation was headed.

\- Such as: on my very first day, got a suspect to talk by using

a pot of scalding-hot coffee.

\- What did you do? - She was disgusted only imagining someone like the detective.

\- What do you mean, what did I do? - Deeks was almost justifying himself for her. - I confronted him, and he responded to that by putting his gun in my mouth.

\- Did you report him?

\- Of course I did, 'cause that's the right thing to do.

\- And?

\- And at that point, no one wanted to work with me. Which is why I started

doing undercover work.

\- Is this jackass still on the force? - She was genuinely sad with that story. She almost couldn't believe it.

\- No. No, he's dead.

\- How?

\- I don't know. You know, they, uh... found him in this Hollywood motel. Shot with his own gun. Rumor was that he used to get really high and beat up hookers, so the investigators just assumed that... he was whaling on some poor girl, and she got hold of his gun and unloaded it.

\- If there's something that I need to know, then you need to tell me. - Kensi hated herself for asking that question, but she had to.

The silence took over the car again and when Kensi was starting to really worry about it, she noticed Deeks' mind was elsewhere: he was squinting and nodding his head like he couldn't believe what his eyes had spotted. He started the car and told Kensi to turn left; his voice sounded very angry so Kensi did it and asked:

\- Deeks, what's going on?

\- I'm not sure; tell you in a minute.

She hit the break.

\- You either tell me now or we're not leaving here! - Now she was pissed. (And it was about to get even more)

He fixed his hair again, looked up and down and took a deep breath before explaining – which was a terrible sign.

\- Kens, don't be mad, but this morning on the beach, I think I had recognized one of the girls.

\- I noticed that, "party Deeks". - She almost thought he was kidding.

\- No. That's not what I'm talking about. I think I know one of them from somewhere else. And I'm almost sure I just saw her again.

Kensi started the car again and looked around searching for the target.

\- The damn IA agent is following us again!

\- Not "us". You have nothing to do with this.

\- Shut up Deeks! You're not alone, it is happening to us, not you.

Their phones started buzzing.

\- Not now, Nell! - They shouted.

\- Sorry guys. - She was a little disturbed by the screaming. - But Granger wants you back in Ops immediately.

They hanged up and turned off both their phones and GPS in the car. That was their chance to find out what was happening and they couldn't let it go. Not now. Callen and Ops was gonna have to wait.

Back in Ops, a very annoyed Owen Granger marched upstairs followed by an even more annoyed Henrietta Lange.

\- How far are Kensi and Deeks, miss Jones? - Hetty asked.

Nell looked at Eric and he just looked at her back; neither of them were talking. When they didn't get an answer, the assistant director intervened:

\- Beale, pull up their GPS location. Now!

Eric took his glasses off and started cleaning them on his shirt, trying to stay calm. Nell started typing. The two of them were simply terrified.

\- So that's how you control your team, Henrietta? Callen is gone doing God knows what, agent Hanna is covering him, Kensi and Deeks seemed to have disappeared as well and not even those two will open their mouths.

\- Shut up, Owen! - Hetty didn't accept anyone talking shit about her team; they were her everything and if they needed to be punished, she was the only one to do it.

Agent Lange was just about to start a fight with Granger when Nell and Eric found Callen's location using a tracker Sam placed on G when he let him go. Since the team wasn't complete, Hetty and Granger had to go retrieve him. For their surprise, agent Hanna already had that agenda and was backing his partner up.

By the end of the day, Callen was retrieved – with some help of a taser gun used by Hetty – and (almost) all the problems were sorted. Kensi and Deeks lost all the action, so when they saw Hetty gently kissing Sam in his forehead and the two friendly hugging, was very confusing. They weren't ready to deal with that right now, so they just sit on their desks and silently started doing some paperwork.

Hetty, obviously, noticed their arrival and after everybody left, he approached.

\- What the hell happened today? - Her tone was terrifying.

They stood up and started walking, not even a word.

\- Don't you two dare turn your backs on me. - She knew there was something very wrong. No one on their right minds would walk away from Henrietta Lange. - Mr Deeks! Ms Blye!

It was too late. They had left already.


	2. Chapter 2 - Citadel

**Flashback on**

 _Talia Del Campo is an agent who works for the DEA – Drug Enforcement Agency. She met the NCIS team while working undercover. At that time, Kensi was away, so she worked directly with Deeks. She is a very straight woman and being so she didn't waist anytime playing games; the moment she knew he wanted Deeks she was direct with him, but them something different happened: he didn't want her. Of course he find her very attractive, every man – and even some women – thought so. Nevertheless, in that moment of his life, he only had eyes in one woman and she was in Afghanistan!_

 _They closed the case in good terms, and Talia didn't leave before stealing a kiss from the LAPD liaison, but not even then he gave up._

 _\- You must really like her, Marty._

 _He laughed and said:_

 _\- You have no idea, Talia._

 _…_

 _Once again Talia crossed paths with NCIS and finally got to meet Kensi Blye._

 _\- So, you're Kensi. Now I can see why Marty wasn't even looking at me._

 _Kensi was starting lo lose her cool; her relationship was new and yet being sorted out so she wasn't ready to have a woman as beautiful as Talia, with whom Deeks already had a bit o history, stick around to annoy her._

 _Agent Blye was trying to keep her anger under control, but Del Campo was pushing the wrong buttons: she was hitting on Deeks in front of Kensi and that was just too much for her to take. After an unfortunate change of events, the two girls had to partner up in order to investigate a crime scene and that was the last straw._

 _\- Marty is very cute. I get why you fell for him._

 _\- Yeah, he is. Please stop calling him "Marty"._

 _\- Why? Are you jealous? - The DEA agent hysterically laughed, which drove Kensi insane._

 _Kensi took a deep breath and started counting to ten backward; it wasn't helping so she just jumped into her impulses and punched the bitch on the face. That, lead to an ugly fight. The NCIS agent won the fight, plus three broken fingers and a black eye_

 _\- We good now? - Talia asked trying to stop her nose bleed._

 _\- Sure. If you stop calling him "Marty"._

 _Talia laughed._

 _\- Yeah, like that's gonna happen!_

 _Kensi laughed, so they were good now. Of course that returning to NCIS with a broken nose wasn't good, but Talia was glad she and Kensi were in good terms._

 _In the end of the day, when Deeks asked his girl what had happened earlier, she smiled at him and said:_

 _\- Nothing you have to worry about,_ _Marty. - Kensi kissed him goodnight and turned off the lights._

 _Deeks didn't understand a thing, but he was feeling very good about whatever the hell was that. He turned this light off as well and fell asleep with a smile on his face._

 **Flashback off**

Apart for the fact there was an IA investigation on Deeks, his life was going pretty well. He was dating the girl of his dreams and she was a NCIS agent whose smell was sunshine and gun powder. The LAPD detective couldn't be any happier. Kensi was joyful as well. She really loved Deeks and there was no one she would rather be with. However, the Internal Affairs matter was concerning her a lot, because Deeks was changed; she had been feeling like he was keeping something from her and that wasn't good at all for their relationship.

Deeks had been acting weird since the investigation started, but the last couple of days were different somehow. He kept saying he was worried about the plumbers at his new house, but Kensi wasn't buying that. Still, at work, she couldn't let their personal affair interfere, especially after the incident in the week before.

Kensi arrived at NCIS one morning, and as usual, found Callen and Sam discussing something rather interesting: the best meal ever.

-1975 Château d'Yquem. - Kensi answered.

\- Since when did alcohol qualify as someone's best meal ever? - Sam wouldn't take that as an answer.

\- Okay. - She thought for a moment before continuing. - White truffle menu, Giorgio Baldi. - Kensi was very satisfied with her choice.

\- Which dish? - Callen asked.

\- All of them. -

\- All of them? - Neither of them were really believing her.

\- I had, uh, every single dish.

\- It was amazing. That you had that epic meal all by yourself. - Sam said with clear skepticism in his voice.

\- Oh, well, I didn't have it all by myself. - She was starting to regret joining the conversation in the first place.

\- Here we go. - Deeks wasn't participating so far because he kept walking away to answer his phone and when asked, he'd say it was the plumbers. But now, there was no way to escape.

\- Oh, you are the man, Deeks. - The boys wouldn't let it go. - Sparing no expense for his lady.

\- Since we're talking about Giorgio Baldi's, that's the kind of place that you spring for when you're about to freaking propose. - He shut up right away and immediately regretted every single word had just come out of his mouth. He definitely wasn't thinking when he said that. - Well, this just got weird.

After a few seconds of awkwardness, he tried to fix the situation:

\- The topic of conversation was best meals ever. That's really interesting, actually, because I think it was you and I over a plate of nachos at the Clippers-Spurs game when you told me that a meal is all about the person you're sharing it with.

Kensi had to admit she did say that and it was true! She couldn't take off her head some nachos she and Deeks had at a Clippers-Spurs game.

Before anyone could say anything else on the subject, Eric did one of his unique whistles to call the team to report for duty. The squad was surprised to learn Talia Del Campo was the one requesting their help. Kensi didn't like that at all, but the job had to be done.

As always, Deeks and Kensi were fighting about the damn IA investigation, except this time Talia was with them feeling very uncomfortable in the car. Once again, Deeks and Del Campo had to go undercover in order to crack the case. Only this time they had to play a couple, which made Kensi very mad. She had to stay back on this one and let Deeks on that woman's hands. Unfortunately, the NCIS agent had to settled up as a sniper for the operation.

Shots were fired of both sides, but NCIS managed to catch the bad guys. Kensi was so happy Talia was leaving again. She was in good terms with Del Campo, but as far away as she could be of Deeks, happier Miss Blye would be. The goodbye time arrived and Talia had to pull one of hers stunts.

She took Deeks' hand and started holding it pretty tight. Kensi couldn't stop looking; she was only a few steps away from the two of them.

\- What are you doing? - Marty asked.

\- I'm still waiting around for you. - She laughed.

\- Please let go of my hand.

\- Sure. - She said. - As soon as you tell me why are they so sweaty. Is everything at home okay with you and the princess?

That was it. Kensi walked until she was exactly in the middle of them. She looked at her gun, then at her knife.

\- More being, less doing. - She took a deep breath.

\- I think your girlfriend takes this Jedi crap way too seriously, Marty. - Talia couldn't resist messing with those two.

\- She's good. She's the best. - Deeks said, which only Kensi angrier because she was standing three feet away from Talia and Marty.

\- Okay, now is really time to go. She hugged Deeks and then kissed him on the lips. He stood still as a stone.

\- Oh my God, stop that! - He said.

She winked at him and walked away.

Kensi chose to ignore that, but she still wanted bleed that woman out with her bare hands. Instead, she hold Deeks hands until he looked at her.

\- So, dinner at Giorgio's? - She asked.

\- Actually, I have a better idea. But only if you really trust me.

Kensi was really curious about that, but she does trust Deeks – more than any other person, to be honest.

Kensi was surprised when they stopped at Deeks' house and he invited her in.

\- I have a confession to make. There was no leak and therefore no plumbers.

\- Then why do you still look nervous? - She was confused.

\- Well, you're about to find out. - They walked into the kitchen where the smell of food was just amazing. - You never asked me what my favorite meal was.

\- Okay.

\- My favorite meal is my mom's lasagna.

Kensi almost fell back. She couldn't believe she was about to meet Deeks' mother. The NCIS agent wasn't ready for; she didn't really had time to prepare and put a good face or anything. However, there was no time. It was gonna happen and she didn't have a place to run to.

\- Your mom got here two days ago and she's been staying with you.

\- Mom, this is, Kensi. Kensi, this is my mom.

\- Hi, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. - Kensi was shaking and couldn't stop smiling; she was truly nervous, especially because she really wanted that Marty's mom liked her.

\- You cook? - She asked.

\- No.

\- You want to learn?

\- No. - "Oh my God. I'm screwed", Kensi thought, "I definitely should have said yes. Is it too late for me to fix it?"

\- I like her.

Kensi got so relaxed hearing those words. Now, she was a little bit more confident to talk to Deeks' mom.

The dinner was very good. They talked and laughed a lot. Kensi talked about her father and she just felt so comfortable with her boyfriend's mother. Deeks was very happy to see the two women of his life getting along so well.

The IA was still a problem, but he and Kensi would worry about it tomorrow. Now, they only cared about being together and having fun with Mrs. Deeks.


End file.
